threesheetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Sheets to Barbados
| destination = Barbados | airdate = | cities = Bridgetown Holetown | previous = Three Sheets to Hamburg | next = Three Sheets to Newcastle }} Warning "If you drink too much rum in Barbados, you might become invisible." Synopsis Zane goes to the birthplace of rum. He explores an island original known as Falernum, drinks “corn and oil,” and meets up with a local action sports celebrity who shows him local rum shops, and the magic of becoming “invisible.” Cities Visited In this episode Zane visits the capital of and largest city in Barbados, Bridgetown. He also travels up the coast a short way to a party district known as Holetown. Crawl Stops Day 1 Zane's first stop is a catamaran on the water where he introduces the viewers to Brian Talma, a competitor known for radical sports such as kitesurfing, windsurfing and surfing. He is also known for his liberal use of the word action to describe or define most anything. Action Brian describes to Zane, four drinks: relaxer, converser, action and animal, used to define the state you are in as you drink them. They start with their relaxer, Rum Punch. A blend of rums, ice, lime, sugar, water, bitters and nutmeg. Next they move to the converser, a Salamander--simply a mix of coconut rum, gin and pineapple juice over ice. Next Zane takes us to meet Chesterfield Brown, a brand ambassador for Mount Gay Rum. At the distillery, Zane is introduced to Mount Gay Extra Old Rum, a blend of rums aged between eight to twelve years. This drink is enjoyed neat (by itself, no ice or mixer) at room temperature. Then Chesterfield serves Zane a Bajan Smile. This concoction is made in a blender with ice, coconut cream, strawberry, cream of banana and white rum and is served much like a Piña Colada. Zane's third stop is at up the coast at The Cliff, a hookah bar. Here he tries a liqueur called Velvet Falernum made by Four Square Distilleries. It is made from sugar cane with flavors of lime, almond, clove and a mix of other flavors. His next drink is equal parts Velvet Falernum and rum with a dash of Angostura Bitters. This is known as Corn & Oil. Finally, Zane tries a mojito made with Velvet Falernum. This drink is not as heavy and sugary as a regular mojito and according to Zane, goes down quite easily. Day 2 On his second day, Zane roams the streets of Bridgetown testing out the city's open container law with a bottle of Bank's Beer. The first man he encounters tells Zane that he's drinking a great beer and that it is legal to walk the streets with an open bottle. Next, Zane meets a man who tells him that while it is legal to have an open container of beer, it is not nice to do so--you may hit someone. Zane emphatically denies that he would hit someone. He then heads to the beach were he meets kids playing Cricket, the number one sport in Barbados. He challenges a local kid nicknamed "The Cannon" and takes a couple of the kid's pitches. Later that evening, Zane meets up again with Action Brian. They go to Oistins Fish Market, a local market with music, bars and food vendors; they end up at one of the best-known grillers, Uncle George's Fish Net Grill. While waiting for their food, they head to a Rum Shop, Lexie's. At rum shops it is common for patrons to buy the fixings for their drinks instead of an actual drink itself. After a few drinks, Action Brian tells Zane how to turn himself "invisible". The next stop for the duo is a party district north of town called, Holetown. Here they visit a restaurant/bar called Angry Annie's and start with Kola Tonic & Rum. Kola Tonic is a mixer that is made from the kola nut, the same nut from which many cola drinks originated. Next they conclude the night with shots of Crisma Cream Liqueur and Zane's own creation, dubbed an "Action Lamprey". Hangover Cure? On night 2, Action Brian invites Zane to his shop the next day to teach Zane how to kitesurf. Zane says that he'll use kitesurfing as his hangover cure. While Zane appears to do well at kitesurfing, there is no determination as to how well it cured his hangover. The Drink Menu *'Caribbean Rum Punch': ingredients can differ but Zane tries this one-- a blend of lime juice, dark rum, syrup, water, splash of bitters, sprinkle of nutmeg, served over ice *'Salamander': coconut rum, gin, pineapple juice *'Mount Gay Extra Old Rum': a blend of rums aged between 8 and 12 years *'Bajan Smile': ice, coconut cream, strawberry mix, creme of banana, white rum, blended in a blender *'Velvet Falernum': a sugar cane-based liqueur with lime, almond, clove and other 'special' flavors *'Corn & Oi'l: 1 part rum, 1 part Velvet Falernum, dash of Angostura Bitters, served over ice *'Velvet Falernum Mojito': white rum, syrup, mint, lime, Velvet Falernum, served over ice *'Bank's Beer': a pilsner-style lager made in Barbados *'Kola Tonic & Rum': equal parts kola nut flavored non-alcoholic mixer and rum *'"Action Lamprey"': a drink invented by Action Brian and Zane; Mount Gay Extra Old Rum, Crisma Caribbean Rum Cream Liqueur, Mount Gay Premium White Rum, shaken over ice I'll Drink to That *Barbados is the easternmost island in the Caribbean. Category:Season 4 Category:Caribbean Category:Rum-centric